Anges Déchus
by Ivana Prongs
Summary: Lorsque l'on est au plus bas, le secour ne peut venir que d'en haut.Les ailes peuventelles repoussées une fois arrachées?Un banal Drary, si toutefois leur histoire peut l'être...
1. Coeur sans attaches

**Iva en mode coup de vent.**

**Mais je suis encore là et vivante :D**

**Si cela vous tente, premier chap de republication **

**Avis ?…**

**Gros bizous à tout le monde, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1 : Cœur sans attaches

Le prince des serpentards méritait décidément son titre. Son père emprisonné, les biens de sa famille confisqués par la cour suprême du Magenmagot, il réapparaissait pourtant à Poudlard pour sa 6ème année entouré de ses fidèles et l'ego toujours gonflé à bloc .

Une nouvelle année recommençait comme à chaque fois par l'inévitable répartition et la chanson du choixpeau magique. Mais tous les esprits étaient tournés vers une seule personne mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, allant du dédain des serpentards à la compassion et à l'espoir de tous les autres : Harry James Potter, le Survivant en titre qui semblait capable de revenir vivant de n'importe quelle situation. Une pierre philosophale dissimulée au coeur de Poudlard ?no problem ! Un basilique en furie ? quelques égratignures et c'est repartit ! Un piège au ministère de la magie avec les plus terribles partisans du Lord? On garde le sourire même si on vient une fois de plus de perdre sa famille. Que l'on croyait pourtant par avoir retrouvé. Le regard droit, les épaules fières mais la bouche crispée et la tête en désordre voilà comment Harry se présentait à cette rentrée scolaire devant ses condisciples.

Les préfets-en-chef de cette année n'étaient autre que Hermione Granger, rien d'étonnant, et Draco Malfoy. Même tombé en disgrâce et soupçonné d'être bien influencé vers la magie noire par son père et ses « grands » amis, le serpentard suprême se trouvait sur pied d'égalité avec le trio griffondaresque. Qui justement faisait mouvement vers la sortie, suivi d'un groupe de 1ère année en extase devant Le Harry Potter et collé aux baskets de la préfète qui prenait son rôle encore plus au sérieux que l'année précédente.

« Allons les 1ère année dépêchez-vous ! Vous allez bouleversé mon programme de visite et de découverte de Poudlard, qui je vous le rappelle a été construit en…

-Hermione voyons détend toi ! Tu vas nous les stresser de le 1er soir ! tenta de la tempérer Ron Weasley alors occuper à discuter (monologuer serait plus juste..) avec Harry sur le dernier score des Canons de Chudley lors de leur match contre les Tornades de Tutshill la semaine précèdente.

-Ron j'ai établi un programme bien précis pour que les 1ère année ne se sentent pas déstabilisés par leur arrivée ici, Poudlard est un château très complexe et gigantesque et…

-On le sait déjà ça nous Hermione, et tu sais je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressant pour eux de découvrir par eux-mêmes certaines choses. Un peu comme nous…, préféra l'interrompre Harry.

-Bon alors dans ce cas…Veuillez revenir par ici les 1ère année !

Depuis le retour des vacances Harry était bien plus posé et ses remarques plus pertinentes. Hermione ayant remarqué ce changement, elle écoutait volontiers Harry et commençait à prendre en compte chacune de ses remarques. Preuve que elle aussi avait évolué.

L'acheminement jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors du groupe se termina en silence rythmé par le martèlement des chaussures sur les carreaux du sol.

« Harry, Harry, mon brave petit Gryffondor, tu vas payer pour mes malheurs crois-moi… »

L'auteur de cette sombre pensée n'était autre que Draco alors occupé à installer ses princières affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre (« enfin débarrasser des 2 autres gorilles à la cervelle en marmelade de banane ! »). Il avait lui-même été très surpris d'apprendre qu'il serait préfèt-en-chef cette année mais…ça ferait une occasion de plus de rendre la vie de Potter infernale en toute impunité (l'autre moment était les merveilleux cours de potion du merveilleux professeur Rogue et sa merveilleuse manie de retirer tout un tas de points aux Gryffondors pour leur simple présence…que du bonheur quoi !). Et c'est sur ces dernières constations fort réjouissante que Malfoy alla se coucher dans son nouveau lit tout en préparant mentalement sa journée du lendemain : être impeccable, embêter Potter et ses amis, jeter un regard dédaigneux à tout 1ère année osant lui parler, harceler Potter, malmener quelques personnes passant là par mégarde (de préférences des gryffondors), jouer un sale tour à Potter, aller entamer son entraînement de quidditch (fait exprès par lui pour battre Potter) et…écrire à son père. Draco soupira décidément sa journée allait être longue, trèès longue !

Quelque part dans une haute tour de Poudlard, un ange déchu à l'âme déchiré observait les étoiles. Il avait perdu tellement d'êtres qui lui étaient chères qu'il n'en était plus vraiment humain. Sans attaches où fixer son cœur, celui-ci était parti loin de son maître. Il regarda le sol loin sous ses yeux, la pelouse rendu noire par l'obscurité lui semblait…attirante. Un soupir de lassitude se perdit dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que l'on retrouverait au petit matin, brisé en bas de la tour d'astronomie du château, le corps sans vie de Harry Potter.


	2. Cour magistrale de potion

Chapitre 2 : Cours magistrale de potion

Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait recommencé.

Ron Weasley venait de se resservir pour la 4ème fois d'affilée un plein bol de porridge accompagné d'une généreuse couche de crème praline (des goûts d'adolescent en fait…).

« Ron tu as vu ce que tu manges ? l'interrogea Hermione toujours à chercher une cause à défendre, en l'occurrence le pauvre estomac de son ami ou les elfes de maison dont la charge de travail se trouvait accrue par le rouquin et son appétit insatiable. C'est très mauvais pour ta santé tout ça !

-Laisse-le Hermione, toi c'est le soir que tu manges pour 5,dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione rougit mais lança quand même un discret sourire à Ron. Harry était redevenu normal. Après la mort de Sirius et le retour pour les vacances chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry s'était refusé à répondre à toutes les lettres que ses amis ou l'Ordre lui envoyaient.

Finalement, rendus inquiets par trois semaines de silence persistant, les Weasley s'étaient résolus à aller chercher le Survivant et le sortir de son mutisme avec l'accord de Dumbledore. Lorsque Hermione était arrivée au Terrier, quelques jours après Harry, elle l'avait à peine reconnu. En effet son ami refusait de s'alimenter et avait donc affreusement maigri. Il se tenait voûté comme un vieillard, la tête basse et le visage crispé en une sourde douleur. Mais le pire était sans aucun doutes ses yeux. Ils étaient si sombres qu'on les aurait dit brun, de la même couleur que l'eau des marais lorsque l'on remue la vase. Et tout au fond des prunelles brillait une petite lueur. Une lueur de démence. Voilà dans quoi Harry semblait se noyer. Une souffrance si intense, si prenante qu'elle l'empêchait de dormir, donnant à tous ses rêves une allure de cauchemar. L'esprit de Harry s'était donc enfoncé loin en lui-même, se retranchant derrière la folie, son dernier rempart contre cette torture intérieure à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer. Et persuadés de le protéger, de lui sauver la vie, ses amis avaient laissé le jeune Potter tout seul chez son oncle et sa tante qui s'appliquaient à l'ignorer le mieux possible.

Les Weasley, Rémus Lupin et Hermione avaient rapidement compris que Harry se rendait entièrement responsable de la mort de Sirius, à laquelle il fallait rajouter celle de ses parents et de Cédric Diggory ; ça faisait beaucoup pour un adolescent de 17 ans qui en plus était voué à combattre le seigneur des ténèbres ou à périr de sa main.

La « rééducation » de Harry avait été assez longue, des journées entières à essayer de l'intéresser à quelque chose, de le sortir de son donjon intérieur (Molly avait proposé de lui apprendre à cuisiner, Ron voulait l'emmener voler tous les jours…) mais seule Hermione avait ramené la raison dans l'esprit de Harry. Elle était restée assise à côté de lui et avait attendu. Et au fil des jours il se remit à parler. Tout d'abord des balbutiements sans suite logique où « c'est de ma faute… il va tous vous tuer…j'aurais dû faire quelque chose…papa ! maman ! SIRIUS !» revenaient assez régulièrement. Mais peu à peu, après de nombreuses crises de larmes dans les bras de Hermione, Harry était revenu parmi les vivants. Mais malgré ses sourires et son comportement presque normal (certains cauchemars demeuraient vivaces dans son esprit et il n'était pas rare de l'entendre hurler dans son sommeil), Hermione avait eu peur que de retour à Poudlard, Harry retombe dans son monde de l'horreur. Mais tout s'était bien passé et la préfète-en-chef se réjouissait de repartir pour une année avec ses deux amis.

« Bon Hermione tu viens ou il faut qu'on te porte ? Vaudrait mieux pas qu'on arrive en retard au cours de Rogue.

-Ouais Harry a raison. Il est déjà pas vraiment heureux qu'on soient dans sa classe cette année encore alors autant éviter de se faire remarquer, renchérit Ron.

Le trio partit se mit donc en route pour les tristement célèbres cachots snapiens.

Encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait pour l'héritier Malfoy. Tout d'abord 3 heures de potion pour bien débuter la journée et ce en compagnie des rares gryffondors ayant choisi de continuer cette matière. Ils n'en faisaient que des proies de choix pour ce bon vieux Rogue et cet état de fait ravissait Draco. Bon après il y aurait malheureusement cours de métamorphose mais même si ce n'était qu'une toute petite heure de rien du tout, les serpentards ayant ce cours en commun avec les poufsouffles, la fin de matinée risquait d'être d'un ennui! Heureusement Potter et ses burlesques amis compenseraient la niaiserie des poufsouffles. Que du bonheur en perspective finalement ! D'ailleurs il était temps d'y aller.

Les 6ème année option potion sup. s'assirent donc bien en ordre devant l'œil infiniment mauvais de Rogue. Il restait des gryffondors assez inconscients pour avoir choisi de continuer les potions. Et Potter junior accompagné de sa bande (Granger, Weasley, Finnigan, Patil et Brown) en faisaient partis.

« Bien alors cette année ,pour ceux qui ont eu la présence d'esprit et les capacités requises pour pouvoir continuer à recevoir mon enseignement, je vais appliquer une méthode d'enseignement spécifique. Jusqu'à présent vous vous êtes bêtement contentés de suivre une par une les instructions que je vous notais au tableau. Mais désormais je vais solliciter votre logique, votre intelligence, ce qui pour certains va poser problèmes ;Rogue fixa son regard sur Harry ; et dans une moindre mesure votre créativité.

Là il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Seamus, qui était en train de répondre à un mot de Parvati. Rogue s'en saisit et après un frémissement de son auguste personne, jeta d'une voix glaciale :

« Dehors monsieur Finnigan, je crois que malgré l'exploit d'être parvenu à obtenir un O à vos BUSE, vous ne ferez pas parti de cette classe cette année… Je viens de vous renvoyer, ajouta-t-il devant un Seamus qui restait fixé sur sa chaise, rouge et les yeux baissés.

Après le claquement sec de la porte que fit le départ du gryffondor, Rogue reprit :

« Donc cette année, ce sera à VOUS et j'insiste bien sur le VOUS, qui ne m'inclus aucunement, de préparer entièrement chaque potion.

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

« Laissez moi donc finir miss Granger ou je retire 25 points à Gryffondor pour insolence.

Les lèvres de Malfoy esquissèrent un sourire. C'était un bon début, en même pas une heure, un gryffondor de jeter dehors et des menaces contre l'intégrité des points de la maison Gryffondor tout à fait réalisables…

« Donc comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, je ne vous ferais cette année que des cours magistraux. Je vous présenterais donc une potion, je vous parlerais de ses effets et de certains ingrédients spécifiques et… je vous laisserais le temps restant pour la préparer.

Rogue savoura son effet. Personne, pas même les serpentards, ne s'y étaient attendus.

« Mais aujourd'hui afin de ne pas trop avoir de ratages dès mon premier cour, nous reprendrons la potion de force, qui je vous le rappelle a été vu l'année dernière. Je ne vous donnerais donc absolument AUCUNE explications. Oh !Et je dois rajouter que le travail se fera toujours en binôme, rajouta distraitement le professeur. Mais comme les gryffondors sont un nombre impair, je propose de régler définitivement ce problème en mettant monsieur Potter avec…monsieur Malfoy.

Le visage du professeur de potions se fendit d'un bref sourire car mettre son chouchou en compagnie de Potter était un coup de génie. Un sourire purement sadique apparut sur le visage dudit Malfoy. Certes des heures et des heures en compagnie de Potter allaient mettre en danger sa santé mentale et ses notes de potion mais qu'importe ! Ce serait tellement distrayant !

« Alors veuillez commencer. Je pense que même pour vous les 2h20 qu'il reste seront amplement suffisante à l'élaboration de votre potion de force. Les ingrédients se trouvent dans ce placard (ledit placard s'ouvrit silencieusement à ces mots) et l'échantillon que vous me remettrez sera votre 1ère note de l'année.

Et Rogue retourna à son bureau, bien décidé à faire comprendre aux 6ème année qu'il n'apporterait son aide à P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E. Il avait toujours apprécié donner des cours aux 6ème année, c'était incroyablement reposant, et ce même si invariablement des résultats étonnant ressortait de certains mélanges...parfois explosifs et qui n'avait aucun rapports avec la potion demandée. Mais le sort en était jeté, et les pauvres élèves allaient en traînant des pieds chercher les ingrédients à cette stupide potion de force qu'ils avaient bien évidemment oublié pendant les vacances, ayant bien mieux à faire.

Et Draco fut fort étonné de voir s'asseoir à côté de lui son Potter attitré avec un visage impassible et sans protestations d'aucune sorte. Il le trouvait bien sage d'ailleurs depuis la rentrée, pas de réponses à ses provocations, aucune réactions…c'était vraiment décevant.

Harry quand à lui regardait les ingrédients étalés sur la table avec angoisse. L'année dernière c'était il y a si longtemps et il s'était passé beaucoup de…choses. Il jeta un regard par-dessous ses cils à son voisin. Draco avait changé aux yeux de Harry. Il semblait plus blasé encore de la vie mais en même temps tellement décidé à en profiter.

« Draco tu euh…te souviens de ce qu'il faut faire ?

Et là le blond regarda Harry dans les yeux. Potter demandant son aide sans aucune agressivité et l'appelant par son prénom c'était vraiment…effrayant. Mais les iris de Potter semblaient embrumé…légèrement trouble, d'un vert très foncé mais comme estompé. Très joli couleur par ailleurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de penser moi ! s'insurgea intérieurement le serpentard. Harry avec des qualités c'est impensable.

« Eh bah tu vois Potter même si tu peux continuer les potions il semblerait que tu sois encore loin derrière moi, reprit Draco à voix haute. Alors que ce soit clair, il est hors de question que tu fasses foirer mes potions mais pas questions non plus que je bosse pour deux. Donc tu va faire tout ce que je vais te dire.

Là Potter serait obligé de réagir. Il ne supporterait pas d'obéir bien sagement à Draco.

Mais le Survivant semblait réfléchir intensément et fixait le chaudron devant lui.

« Hého Potter ! Malfoy appelle Potter ! Tu vas répondre oui ? Faut que tu te bouges un peu Potty !

-Excuse-moi. Je réfléchissais.

-Donc tu en ais encore capable ! J'ai eu peur que tu te sois reçu un mauvais sort d'un des mangemorts…tu sais l'année dernière au ministère, rajouta perfidement Draco. Il savait que ça faisait mal au Survivant, il s'en doutait, mais au moins là il allait enfin répondre en gryffondor ! Sinon jamais Rogue ne pourrait retirer de points à cette maison si Harry demeurait aussi calme !

-C'est gentil de t'être inquiété pour moi Malfoy.

Harry parlait distraitement mais les mots de Draco avait porté. Sirius, mort, sa faute… on respire Harry, pense à Hermione, à Ron…Eux aussi pouvait mourir par sa faute. Nan Hermione avait dit que c'était les risques à courir pour vaincre le mal. Et soudain une horrible vision d'un de ses fréquents cauchemars apparut devant les yeux de Harry. Le Terrier en flamme, Mr Weasley étendu mort ,du sang suintant de sa bouche, des hurlements d'horreur retentissaient de l'intérieur de la maison, les voix des Weasley, de Hermione, et dans l'air cette effroyable odeur de chair brûlée…

Après un dernier regard paniqué vers Draco, Harry tomba de sa chaise et s'évanouit.

Voili voilou, le second chapitre ! 

**Cette fiction étant déjà en partie écrite, elle ne vient nullement empiéter sur le temps consacré à « Roméo & Roméo ».**

** » simplement que j'entame mes révisions pour le bac de français, alors je préfère poster du déjà écrit…**

**Bizou les gens !**

**Iva**


	3. Direction infirmerie ou pas!

**Et un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Par contre, paraîtrait que les RAR sont interdites…et je n'ose pas aller me frotter au service réponse…gros soupir**

**Mais je vous remercie quand même, vous les gens qui lisez ceci, ainsi que Yué pour Sa Review, Yumechan05, Petite Grenouille et Itsukiclai.**

**Bizous et bonne lecture ! **

**Iva.**

Chapitre3 : Direction infirmerie… ou pas !

Sous les regards médusés de tous les serpentards présents, directeur de maison y compris, et ceux plus paniqués des gryffondors, Harry Potter était étendu par terre dans la position de la chouette clouée sur une porte (vous savez quand on accusait quelqu'un d'être une sorcière on lui clouait une chouette sur sa porte…et bah là c'est un Harry !). Donc le silence régnait dans la classe et pour une fois Rogue n'y était pour rien, quand d'une petite voix timide, Hermione suggéra qu'il fallait peut-être emmener Harry à l'infirmerie et que heu… étant préfète-en-chef elle s'en chargerait volontiers.

« Miss Granger je vous remercie de votre intérêt pour le cas Potter (regard méprisant à ledit cas étalé par terre) mais je pense que vous avez une potion à terminer et Mr Weasley aurait bien besoin de votre aide vu la couleur anormale qu'est en train de prendre votre chaudron.

Rogue s'arrêta pour bien montrer que miss Granger n'avait absolument mais alors pas du tout intérêt de le contredire si elle voulait rester en ces murs vivante.

« Donc Mr Malfoy veuillez accompagner Potter à l'infirmerie. Mais réveillez le donc avant, rajouta le professeur en se détournant du pauvre Harry toujours dans les vap.

Après avoir été quelque peu secoué par Draco (qui après tout en avait reçu l'autorisation), Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux mais resta encore quelque secondes dans le flou, peinant pour faire le point. Tiens quelle était cette odeur ? Et puis qu'est-ce que les mains qui lui claquaient allègrement les joues étaient fraîches ! Fraîche comme la glace, légère comme la neige. Bleu glacier. (il est vraiment secoué parce que la neige c'est blanc et non bleu) Comme les deux prunelles brillantes au-dessus de lui. Vraiment superbes…et puis cette jolie bouche toute rose qui s'ouvrait tout doucement au ralentie, laissant voir un petit bout de langue…

« Allez Potter bouge toi, je vais pas te porter. Déjà que à cause de toi pour la potion d'aujourd'hui on va être of course mais il est hors de questions que je doive en plus te traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie !

Dans la tête du Survivant les choses venaient brusquement de se remettre en place. C'était Draco Malfoy qui était penché sur lui, DRAGO MALFOY ! (oulala ça l'a choqué !)

« Malfoy je n'ai jamais eu besoin de nourrice alors écarte toi s'il-te-plaît sauf si tu veux que je reste par terre.

-Potter j'ai ordre de te conduire à l'infirmerie, et l'autorité nécessaire (profite de sa position de préfèt !) pour t'y emmener par la force en toute impunité, répondit Draco avec le joli sourire sadique des Malfoy.

Harry finit donc par se relever mais comme un évanouissement n'est pas une promenade de santé, il aurait pu retourner rapidement par terre si Draco n'avait pas été là. Celui-ci voyant le Survivant debout sur ses pieds à peine relever, s'était avancé pour l'attraper par la manche (éviter que le Ryry s'échappe, parce que c'est assez dur à trouver comme ça) et se retrouva avec Harry dans les bras, la tête dans le creux de la clavicule avec sa respiration soufflant sur la base de son cou et son (magnifique) torse d'attrapeur de quidditch collé contre le sien. Et l'étreinte, même accidentelle, des 2 pires ennemis de tout Poudlard sembla déclencher la plus grande vague de silence occasionnée dans un cours. Même Rogue arrêta sa ronde de déstabilisation des gryffondors. Harry Potter dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. Un moment inoubliable pour tous les témoins oculaires.

Draco rougit sous le coup de la colère. Mais qu'est-ce que ce stupide gryffondor était maladroit ! Mais Harry restait les yeux baissé, le visage pâle de… quoi au fait ?

Dans la tête du Survivant les pensée circulaient très vite, comme elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis le « drame ». Draco sentait bon, Draco dégageait une douce chaleur même si sa peau était fraîche, Draco était… DRACO MALFOY ! Il finit tout de même par se redresser parce que ça devenait plus que gênant d'être enlacé par Malfoy devant un Rogue horrifié et tous leurs condisciples la bouche grande ouverte.

Quant à Draco il avait de son côté pris une jolie teinte rouge sang. De colère ? C'est ce qu'il laissait croire mais…Harry était si…tellement…perdu ! Voilà, c'était le mot que Draco cherchait. Lorsqu'il lui était tombé dans les bras, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait un abri. Et puis le gryffondor avait la joue si douce ! STOP ! Comment ça la joue douce ? Bon d'accord lorsqu'il avait senti son souffle irrégulier dans son cou il n'avait pas réagi mais là il devait ramener sa pensée dans un système de raisonnement normal !

« Potter tu es le pire incapable de toute cette école. Même Neville peut paraître doué à côté de toi !

-Je me sens pas bien, fut la seule explication que parvint à donner Harry. (moi à sa place je serais en pleine forme !)

Et à Rogue de revenir au milieu de ses élèves et de reprendre son rôle d'enseignant tyrannique :

« Vous êtes toujours là Potter ? Une petite baisse de régime peut-être ? Voulez-vous qu'on appelle quelqu'un de votre famille ? (c'est méchant ça !) Oh mais j'oubliais… Monsieur Malfoy emmenez immédiatement Potter à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite ! aboya Rogue qui visiblement reprenait du poil de la bête.

C'est donc deux élèves de 6ème année qui se retrouvèrent presque expulsés de force par ce cher Rogue, l'un d'eux à nouveau pris d'une faiblesse passagère et qui s'agrippait au bras de son condisciple pour ne pas tomber (je parle là de Harry et Drago).

Harry était resté tout pâle et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Draco. Ce qui inquiétait fortement celui-ci.

« Potter tu veux bien me lâcher ? J'aimerais récupérer mon bras, si bien sûr ça ne te dérange pas trop.

-…Je crois que je me suis cogné la tête un peu fort ; ça tourne beaucoup…

-Pauvre petit Potty! Voilà quelque chose qui ne va pas vraiment t'aider dans un duel…si tu ne tiens même plus debout tout seul…

Mais malgré ce semblant de protestations, Draco passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry, et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tout deux pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Draco trouvait cette situation plutôt bizarre. Pour lui, ces cinq dernières années Potter avait été l'ennemi à abattre, Le mur de droiture, de courage, de force qui s'était toujours opposé à lui et ce dès le départ du train.

Mais là, Harry ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette, d'ailleurs il était impossible que dans une situation normale le célébrissime Harry Potter ait besoin de l'aide de l'héritier d'un des plus grands partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais il était toujours plaisant pour un Malfoy de se sentir utile. Et puis franchement Harry semblait déjà bien bas comme ça, Draco ne se sentait pas la force de l'attaquer alors qu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Autant attendre que la folle furieuse de l'infirmerie (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime paaas du tout Pompom...) ait gavé Potter de vitamine pour qu'il retrouve la forme avant de reprendre leur petite joute verbale habituelle. Voilà c'était un très bon plan ça, vraiment excellent.

« Malfoy je veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. Harry venait de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir pendant que Draco était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Comment ça tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ! On est presque arrivé ! Je viens de te traîner à travers le château pour rien, c'est ça que tu essais de me dire Potter ? explosa Draco .

-Ne crie pas s'il-te-plaît ! Il y a des cours à côté ! (en effet ils viennent de passer devant la salle de Mac Gonagall…) Et si je vais à l'infirmerie, ça ne va créer encore que des problèmes.

La voix de Harry s'était faite toute basse d'un seul, comme si il redoutait que rien que le son de sa voix allait attirer les « problèmes » qu'il venait d'évoquer.

« Depuis quand le grand Potter voit-il un inconvénient à aller se faire dorloter à l'infirmerie ?

-Je me sens mieux, alors autant n'embêter personne. Je vais aller me coucher dans mon dortoir. C'est aussi bien.

Pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement en chuchotant, les têtes des deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochées et les cheveux en bataille de Harry frôlaient délicatement la joue du Serpentard. Qui lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte rosit légèrement de cette proximité avec le visage du Survivant.

« Eh bah alors on y va ! allez dépêche toi le Balafré !

Harry avait hésité (mais à peine un quart de seconde) avant de repartir, toujours tenu à la taille par Draco, pas plus gêné que ça d'aller tout droit dans le dortoir des gryffondors…ou peut-être n'avait-il pas encore compris où il allait.


	4. Légers bobo et infirmerie du gryffon

Hello ! 

Bon, je n'ai toujours pas touché aux reviews…(voui, pas bien Iva)

Pourtant je suis motivée là…je crois….me semble

Allez, la prochaine (ou le prochaine, je suis pas sexiste) lectrice courageuse (lecteur courageux) qui répond, il aura le droit à une réponse géante. ' (ça m'obligera un peu à me lancer).

Sur ce **Bonne lecture, et gros bizous ! **

**Iva**

Chapitre 4 : Légers bobos et infirmerie du gryffon.

« Tu crois que Harry va bien ? demanda Hermione à son coéquipier, tout en touillant la potion 24 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre à trotteuse qui trotte à l'envers.

-Avec Malfoy pour l'accompagner je pense pas non, maugréa Ron en faisant semblant de vérifier le sens de rotation de sa montre à quartz pendant que Rogue passait derrière eux.

(excusez moi là c'est un délire avec les aiguilles de montre…toute seule…)

-Ron je te parle sérieusement ! Je trouve que Harry est redevenu distant avec nous depuis qu'il est de retour à Poudlard.

-Tu sais Hermione ça doit lui rappeler pas mal de souvenirs de l'année dernière d'être ici.

Ron avait parlé très sérieusement d'un seul coup. Lui aussi avait remarqué que son ami ne participait pas vraiment à ses passionnantes discussions sur le quidditch (peut-être ne lui laisse-t-il pas le temps de parler…) ou n'importe quel autre sujet à vrai dire.

- Imagine qu'il retombe dans le même état que…(légère hésitation de Hermione)…cet été, souffla finalement la préfète.

-Nan, voyons nous sommes ses amis ! On s'en rendrait forcément compte si il allait aussi mal !

-Monsieur Weasley ! tonna la voix (rendue furieuse par le fait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'il parlait) de Séverus Rogue, professeur de potion de son état et tyran sadique, pire cauchemar de la majorité des élèves (de son état toujours). Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi depuis plus de 5 minutes je vous vois ne rien faire, pendant que Miss Granger se dévoue ? Fainéantise incurable de votre part, cela vaudra 20 points en moins à Gryffondor et dévouement imbécile de la part de Miss Granger cela en fera encore 10 de moins.

Puis le « charmant » professeur repartit vers son bureau, fière de la nouvelle tripoté de points qu'il venait de retirer au gryffondors. Une journée pas totalement perdue en somme, même si Potter n'avait pas été là pour la rendre encore plus fructueuse. Mais son absence allait bien valoir 30 points à Gryffondor. Oui ça compenserait fort bien la petite déception d'avoir vu… Potter dans les bras de Malfoy. Au mon Dieu, ça y est il les revoyait là devant lui, son filleul serrant étroitement le fils unique, fort heureusement, de James Potter. James lui avait rendu la vie infernale à Poudlard et bien il s'appliquerait à faire de même pour celle de son fils ! Juste vengeance en vérité, rendre au fils ce que le père avait donné. Et Harry n'y échapperait pas, même en allant se terrer à l'infirmerie à chaque cours de potion !

De leur côté, Draco et Harry venaient d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui bien surprise de les voir ainsi (Draco veut pas lâcher Harry, ah nan, nan, nan !) ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Harry lui murmura le mot de passe. Pas trop fort parce qu'il ne serait pas prudent qu'un serpentard connaisse le mot de passe menant à la salle principale des gryffondors (imaginez qu'il vienne la nuit...ça pourrait être dangereux !).

- Oh mais oui allez-y entrez ! finit par réagir le portrait après que Harry lui ait crier à l'oreille « Desdémonia ».

Draco reprit donc la taille de Harry, qu'il avait lâché pour lui permettre de parler en toute tranquillité avec ce stupide portrait, et s'engagea dans le passage. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, il prit le temps de regarder la cheminée, où un bon feu brûlait, les fauteuils aux couleurs chaudes, les tapis qui semblaient éliminés par les nombreuses cavalcades, rires, cris de joie auxquels ils avaient assisté et puis les deux grands escaliers, l'un menant sûrement aux dortoirs des filles et l'autre…au dortoir d'Harry. Les murs, l'aspect de cette grande pièce chaleureuse apparaissaient à Draco comme un tout autre univers. A Serpentard, les couleurs étaient froides, la décoration faisant plus dans les matières brillantes, polies, luxueuses que dans la recherche d'une atmosphère joyeuse, accueillante, apaisante.

«Malfoy je pense que je vais pouvoir aller me coucher tout seul maintenant. C'est déjà très…gentil (je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à devoir dire ça de Draco !) de ta part de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici.

-Et tu comptes grimpé toutes ces marches sur les genoux peut-être ? Puisque je suis ici, autant t'emmener jusqu'au bout. Et puis j'aimerais beaucoup voir l'aspect de la chambre du survivant, répondit Draco avec une nuance de raillerie dans la voix.

Harry avait trouvé étrange cette proximité avec Draco. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu une seule phrase méchante, une seule insulte à son égard depuis leur départ de la salle de Rogue. Et le serpentard pouvait se montrer tout à fait sympathique quand il le voulait. La preuve, il venait d'emmener Harry de son plein gré jusqu'au dortoir de ses pires ennemis ; mais peut-être était-ce encore un plan machiavélique de la part du blond pour leur faire une mauvaise blague.

« Potter, tu te fais de plus en plus lourd là ! Tu es en train de me défoncer l'épaule !

-Excuse-moi.

C'était la première fois qu'une excuse était échangée entre les deux adolescents. Même lorsque les insultes fusaient, les coups pleuvaient, il n'y avait jamais eu une seule demande de pardon, de rédemption, d'excuse. Et là, pour une simple épaule endolorie, Harry s'excusait. Voilà qui était bien étrange de sa part…

« Attention Potter !

Harry, plongé dans ses pensée, venait malencontreusement de marcher sur le bas de la robe de Draco , qui déstabilisé par le poids de Harry s'appuyant sur lui, bascula en avant. Et n'eut même pas le réflexe d'amortir la chute en se retenant avec les mains, l'une d'elle toujours passée autour de la taille de Harry et l'autre lui tenant fermement le bras qui lui aggripait le cou (lâcher Harry ! jamais !). Donc Draco s'aperçut, avec une certaine douleur, que les marches de bois bien cirées de l'escalier étaient aussi dures que celles en pierre des cachots de Serpentard. C'est donc un Harry éberlué qui se retrouva allongé à plat ventre sur un Draco fulminant de la maladresse du Gryffondor.

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention ! Regarde un peu ce que tu fais ! Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? se hâta de rajouter Malfoy devant le visage horrifié du Survivant.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence, de trouble aussi, car Draco, au départ couché face contre terre sur les marches, s'était retourné pour pouvoir engueuler tout son aise Harry. Et tout deux se retrouvaient face à face, Malfoy ayant le Survivant couché sur son ventre (et tout ça dans les marches…ce qui ne doit pas être très confortable !).

« Malfoy…tu saignes.

Draco avait sursauté en entendant son nom, puis il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, même si tomber ainsi n'était pas tout à fait agréable.

- Je saigne ? Potter tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas recogné la tête ?

Draco semblait vraiment inquiet, si Harry se voyait à tout voir en rouge, alors il s'était peut-être vraiment fait mal.

« Tu saignes…là.

Harry posa doucement son index sur la lèvre inférieure du serpentard.

Et à ce moment là, Draco sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ainsi que la délicate et chaude caresse du doigt de Harry sur sa lèvre fendue. Celui-ci n'osait pas appuyé trop fort de peur de faire mal au blond, mais son index trouvait la lèvre de Draco si fine, si douce.

« J'espère qu'il y a un lavabo et un miroir dans votre dortoir Potter. Vous devez bien avoir ça je pense ?

Draco venait volontairement de rompre la situation, qu'il trouvait plus qu'embarrassante.

Et Harry s'étant redressé, Draco put se remettre debout et reprendre le gryffondor par la taille (veux plus le lâcher je vous dis !)

« Tu sais Malfoy, je ne vais ni m'envoler, ni partir en courant. Et je pense que je vais pouvoir marcher tout seul.

-Tu tiens debout au point de réussir à me faire tomber ! Alors épargne moi la réplique du grand garçon outré. Tu as le droit d'aller mal et je le comprend parfaitement, donc on va signer une trêve d'accord ? Plus de coups bas tant que je ne verrais pas que tu es redevenu comme avant. Parce que vraiment Potter, tu es pitoyable dans cet état, j'ai même pu envie de te vanner un petit peu. Et même si j'aime gagné, dans ce cas là ma victoire aurait une bien piètre valeur.

Draco venait de laisser sortir ce qui le turlupinait depuis le matin. Les attitudes de Potter, ses yeux, sa voix suintait d'une tristesse enfermée au plus profond du Survivant, et Draco ne voyait pas comment Granger et Weasley avaient fait pour passer à côté de ça. Si c'était ça des amis alors autant resté seul !

« Mon dortoir c'est cette porte-là.

Harry venait de montrer du doigt une épaisse porte en bois sombre. Déchargeant son épaule gauche du poids de Harry, Draco actionna la poignée. Et ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le dortoir du gryffondor. Une grande pièce, claire et chaude grâce aux immenses fenêtres entre les lits et aux tentures des murs. Vivante aussi car il ne faisait aucun doute que les garçons qui vivaient ici faisaient peu de cas de leurs affaires, celles-ci se retrouvant éparpillées suivant l'humeur de leur propriétaire (ma chambre est rangée comme ça aussi…). Harry venait de se dégager lentement des bras de Draco et, en s'appuyant sur les malles, les montants de lit, se dirigeait vers une porte au fond de la pièce.

« Potter, tu m'inquiètes vraiment. J'ai cru au départ que ton malaise c'était juste pour te débarrasser de Rogue. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Allez, où est-ce que tu veux encore aller ?

Tout en parlant, Draco s'était approché de Harry et avait repris son bras sur ses épaules.

« Je voulais aller te chercher du désinfectant dans la salle de bain, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement une fois réinstallé auprès du blond serpentard.

-Donc autant que j'y aille directement. Tu ne crois pas ?

Donc , après être entré dans la salle de bain, et avoir déposé son « fardeau » sur le bord de la baignoire, Draco chercha un placard quelconque où pouvait se cacher le fameux désinfectant.

Mais la pièce, toute carrelée de blanc et jaune clair, ne comportait que 2 cabines de douche, la baignoire (où Ryry est assis !) et une rangée de 3 lavabo en émail blanc avec robinet doré.

« Votre salle de bain doit faire la même taille que mon dressing, commenta avec Malfoy avec un sourire ironique.

- Tu sais, Malfoy, depuis quand la taille influe-t-elle sur la valeur ?

- Dans le fait que vous n'avez pas même la place de caser un placard dans votre salle de bain ! Et je vois mal où tu comptais trouver une bouteille de désinfectant tout à l'heure.

-Regarde sous le lavabo du milieu. C'est un placard en réalité, et normalement il devrait y avoir une petite bouteille de Quipikpa.

Les lavabos étant assez bas, Malfoy dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour ouvrir ledit placard et fouiller à son aise, à la recherche de La bouteille (ça fait un moment quand même que j'en parle !).

Pour Harry, qui venait de s'arrêter brusquement de respirer, la situation était devenue euh… intéressante ? Nan ! Car Draco, la tête plongé sous dans le placard, présentait son joli postérieur (même si y'a la robe, Harry a une très belle vue !) aux yeux exorbités de Harry. Qui n'imaginait pas qu'un jour il puisse avoir un gros plan des fesses de Malfoy devant lui (comme la salle de bain est assez étroite, Harry et Draco sont forcément proches !). Donc le pauvre et malheureux gryffondor ne se serait jamais cru capable un jour d'apprécier cette situation et pourtant, à son corps défendant (ce n'est qu'une expression ! il ne défend rien du tout à son corps !), il devait avouer qu'il admirait ce qu'il voyait et que ça lui plaisait. NAN ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Il s'était peut-être finalement vraiment abîmer le crâne en tombant. Ce qui expliquait ses pensées dérangeantes pour son ennemi. Voilà c'était forcément ça.

« J'ai trouvé ! Et vous avez même du coton ! Bravo, vraiment, termina Draco en ressortant de sous le lavabo.

Après avoir ouvert la bouteille, préparé son petit morceau de coton, Draco se retourna et…

« Potter, c'est moi ou vous n'avez pas de miroir ?

- Eh bah…on en a eu un mais après que Neville l'eut cassé pour l2ème fois, on a préféré ne pas en réinstaller. Tu comprends, 13 ça aurait fait un peu trop mystique pour lui. Il n'a déjà pas beaucoup de chance au naturel…

- Et comment je vais faire moi, si je vois pas ce que je fais ?

- Laisse moi faire, proposa Harry.

Ce fut donc à Harry que Draco passa le petit coton imprégné de désinfectant. Et toujours devant Harry que Draco s'agenouilla sur le carrelage blanc et froid.

« Euh… tu me dis si jamais ça te fait mal.

La lèvre de Draco n'était pas vraiment belle à voir. Après s'être fendue lors du choc, elle avait gonflée et prenait maintenant une jolie couleur prune. On aurait dit que Draco sortait d'un violent affrontement ou qu'on venait de lui claquer violemment une porte dans la tête.

C'est donc avec une douceur nouvelle pour lui que Harry passa le coton de désinfectant sur la lèvre bleuie de son « ennemi » (je savais pas exactement comment l'appeler maintenant …). Qui levait vers lui ses grands yeux bleus. Et essayait de sentir plus intensément encore l'odeur du gryffondor, la chaleur de sa main. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui de cette manière. Avec un tel intérêt, pas parce qu'on y était forcé ou parce qu'on espérait en tirer quelque chose, mais simplement parce que… quoi au fait ? Harry était totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, alors c'est que ça ne devait pas être très beau à voir. Pansy allait être horrifiée que quelqu'un ait pu s'en prendre à son prince, elle préviendrait sans doutes son père, qui à son tour enverrait un hibou à Malfoy senior. Qui viendrait alors réclamer des explications à son fils. Qui osait maltraité un Malfoy ? Draco avait-il au moins réglé le sort de cet impudent ? Tout un tas de questions hors propos à venir en somme. Vraiment Potter ne savait lui attirer que des ennuis !


End file.
